Rin x Len and other couples
by yukipa
Summary: Some of the vocaloids are on a plane to Russia and stop in anchorage, Alaska and get separated from there manager
1. Chapter 1

Rin, len, miku, kaito, meiko,luka, gakupo, and gumi are going to Russia for there next concert. len and rin are sitting together, kaito and miku are sitting together, luka and meiko, and gumi and gakupo.

"Len!we're going to Russia I'm so excited are you are you are you!" Rin says jumping on him

"Yeah I guess. Hey wait get of me rin, RIN. Don't touch me there." Len yells

"Well there lively as usual." Miku says staring at them "kaito hey sweetie do you get lively to huh"

"So gakupo I heard there was a lot of ice cream in Russia" kaito says looking between the seats

"Kaito, YOU FUCKING IDIOT" miku yells bring out a huge leek out of her purse

"Are you ever going to stop reading or are you going to talk to me" gakupo says sighing

"Why would I want to talk to you" gumi says still reading her book

"Because your sitting right next to me"

"I didn't choose to" she says glaring at him

"Oh you finally looked at me hehe"

"Grrrr...SHUT UP"

" hahaha"

"Go to hell"

"Looks like there having fun don't you think meiko *giggle*." Luka says

"Whatever I'm just made that I didn't get to sit by kaito miku always steals him" meiko says griping her hands

" *giggle* *crying* you don't want to sit by me."

"What why are you crying jeez" she says bringing a cleanx out of her purse

"Where is are manger Len" Rin says

"I think he said he went to the bathroom"

"We will be landing soon please stay seated and don't take of your seatbelt off please, thank you.

"Yay,yay were landing in anchorage, Alaska yay" rin screams

"The plane is landing kaito, KAITO wake up I know I knocked you out but you... agh never mind hey 2 words rin. Watch this."

"Ice... cream"

"Huh what the hell did someone say ice cream"

"Were in anchorage honey"

"Oh ok"they all get off the plane and sit down for the next flight to Russia.

"Miku I have the feeling we forgot something" gumi says putting her hand on her head think.

"The next plane will be leave to Seattle" the girl on the Mic says

" have a nice trip you guys"

"OH SHIT MANGER!" All the vocaloids say in unison


	2. Chapter 2

" the plane to seattle will leave in 30 seonds"

"no i need to get there quick" miku says runing.

"10 more seconds"

"no please"

"5"

"no"

"4"

"almost there"

"3"

"*huff huff*

"2"

"MANGER"

"1 have a nice flight" she says as she shuts the door in miku's face

"NOOOOOO" miku says as she falles on the floor

"dammit...LUKA"

"ah yes"

"your the oldest what do we do" miku says with tears down her eyes

" well i have enough money for a taxi ah gakupo, kaito how much money do have." luka says

"i have enough for food" gakupo says

"i have enough for a holtel" kaito says calmly

"REALLY" miku sceams

"well, yeah a cheap one though"

" oh" they all say

"we know a girl that lives in talkeetna" rin and len say

"what's talkeetna"

" a small little town we can live with her she has a huge manchin"rin says

"guess we have no choice"luka says

"taxi, taxi" rin and len yell

"where to" the taxi driver says

"um where do you guys want to eat"

"mc donnles!"(i didnt know what to put)

"aright good will be there in a bit" the taxi driver says

time skip

"food, food" rin and len say

"this is the best mc donnles i have ever had"luka says

"lenny-kun open up" rin says

" w-wha"len says

" say ahhhh"

"what no"he says blushing.

time skip again

they all get into the car again"so how will it take to get to talkeetna" meiko says

"2 hours" len says

" what that sucks"

"well what should we do while we wait"miku asks

"lets play my favorite game... len"rin says

" no not again rin"len says face palming

"SPIN THE BOTLE YAY"

"yes tottly want to play" miku says

"well i will play even though you guys ignored me the whole time" gumi says rolling her eyes

"fine"gakupo says

" fine by me" kaito says

"im pumped...um i mean haha yay" luka says

" fine" meiko says

" well lets start" rin says


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm well it seems as if we have to many girls let's take miku and rin out then" luka says

" why do we have to get out first" rin and miku say

"Ok I'll go first then"luka says as she spins the bottle can you guess what boy she lands on GAKUPO

"Oh he'll no"

"Language, luka"gakupo says kissing her.

"Jeez, can I spin know ,stop kissing already" gumi says

"Hey is someone jealous"

"Hell no never for you. Just let me spin."

"Oh no looks like it landed on me but not your favorite vocaloid hehe" len says

"I told you I don't like fucking gakupo"

"Oh is that so I never said gakupo I said vocaloid so that means you do like him don't you"

"S-shut up"

"You studded"

"I said shut up"

" haha just kiss me already gumi"

"Wha" she says but len kisses her

" that was a playful one so don't get ahead of yourself"

"Wha oh hell no len you fucking idiot"rin says

"Its alright rin if your in the next round I might just kiss you"

"Wha *blush* miku save me my face it's gonna explode."

"That is called bushing rin"miku says

"Wha I'm no-"

"Okay we should get to meiko turn" luka says

"What?!I'm not playing

"Yes you are"kaito says

"F-fine"

"Ok ready spin"luka says

"Kaito, hehe YES take that miku"she says as she jumps on him and starts kissing him.

"Kaito,can I throw you out of the car, please" miku says fake smiling.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry I'm sorry"kaito says bowing his head.

"Yay we get to go in now miku" rin says

"Yes we do"miku says

"Gumi you stay in ok"luka says

"What? Fine"gumi says

"One more hour till we reach Talkeetna" the taxi driver says

"Yay"

"Rin are you ready do you know what happens when you land on me I will not kiss you but give you a song"

"Hah,ok i...Will... spin...the bottle n-n-n-now"

"Len I got you"

"My bitter and hot spice,I'll give it to you right now. My unforgettably wonderful taste, can you feel it throughout your body?" Len sings

"Wha, Wha*blush* no ahh why is my head exploding again."

"Kiss me already rin"

"What?!"

"Kiss me"

"F-fine"she says leaning over the table"

"If you don't hurry I might do it myself"

"Oh um *kiss* that was a playful kiss so don't get ahead of yourself"

"Hey, don't steal my line's rin" he says sticking his tongue out playfully.

"My turn" miku says as she spins the bottle.

"Kaito I got you honey yay kiss me"

"Your supposed to kiss me"kaito says with a sweat mark

"Oh ok *kiss* when we get to yui's place you want to have a little more fun than were having know"

"That is ok"

"No it isn't when we get back you are coming with me"

"Yes ma'am"

"My turn"

"Well isn't this great huh gumi are you ok" gakupo says

"*stares at the ground* gakupo"gumi says quietly

"What?"

"*kiss*"

"Huh gumi"

"Um so yeah I only did that because I had to"

"Uhh*smile*"

"Ok no more lovey dovey you too were in Talkeetna"luka says

"We are here?"miku asks

"Yep"luka replies

"Cant wait to see yui" rin says

"I know she is so cute with her hair all-" len says but gets hit by rin with a orange.

"Ow,ow"

"We are here"the taxi driver says

" thank you for the ride here is your money"luka says sweetly.

"I will call her" len says taking his phone out of his pocket

"Hello"yui says answering the phone

"Hey"len says

"Who the hell are you it's 1:00 in the morning"

"Its len we were wondering if we could stay at your house for a bit"

"LEN ITS BEEN SO LONG"

"Yes it's sure it has"

"I will be at my door in just a second just wait"

"*huff huff* rin*huff huff* len *hugs* I have missed you.


End file.
